


Between kisses

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, Training
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primer beso casi fue accidental. En mitad de un entrenamiento cuando los dos cayeron al suelo; él sobre ella, con la respiración entrecortada chocando contra el rostro del otro. Sus labios se rozaron entonces. Simplemente ocurrió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Me enganchó la serie cuando la vi, así como esta pareja. Así que este es el resultado de mi contacto con la serie.  
> Sin más que decir, les dejo con el fic.

El primer beso casi fue accidental. En mitad de un entrenamiento cuando los dos cayeron al suelo; él sobre ella, con la respiración entrecortada chocando contra el rostro del otro. Sus labios se rozaron entonces. Ella se movió bajo él, y Levi no hizo nada por evitarlo. Simplemente ocurrió.

Mikasa se levantó entonces completamente roja y se cubrió parte del rostro con la bufanda dejando a Levi de rodillas en el suelo. Él estaba levemente ruborizado y algo confuso ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Podría haberlo evitado. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero él sí lo había visto venir. Sin embargo, no había hecho nada, se había limitado a dejar que ocurriese.

Mikasa se fue con paso ligero mientras Levi la observaba. Se fijó en su esbelta figura, sus largas piernas, sus caderas marcadas y su espalda recia. Sus cabellos se movían al compás de su paso. Fue en ese preciso instante en el que Mikasa le miró de refilón mientras se alejaba, que Levi fue consciente de que siempre la observaba irse, que le gustaba admirar su figura. Fue en ese instante en el que suspiró por ella y supo que se sentía atraído por ella.

La segunda vez que sus labios se encontraron no fue un simple roce, tampoco fue algo accidental. Levi provocó la situación. Pese a ese incidente, Mikasa había seguido yendo a entrenar con él con normalidad, y él se aprovechó de ese hecho. El contacto físico era normal, y una vez mientras usaban el equipo de 3DMG. De forma casi natural habían acabado los dos apoyados contra un árbol. Levi de espaldas a él, Mikasa frente a él con sus manos agarrándose al tronco. Otra vez demasiado cerca. Y Levi hizo desaparecer la distancia y la besó. Apoyó sus labios contra los de ella con fuerza sin esperar nada más.

Mikasa no reaccionó con rapidez. Tardó unos segundos en moverse e impulsarse hacia atrás con fuerza para huir de él. Levi volvió a observarla marchar. Y Mikasa miró hacia atrás para ver como sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Mikasa casi podía jurar en ese instante que brillaban. Pero no se detuvo. Volvió su mirada al frente y se alejó. Cubrió su rostro con la bufanda e intentó respirar hondo para tranquilizarse porque sentía que su corazón se le escaparía si no lo hacía. Se sentía confusa y perdida por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El primero había sido accidental, pero ese no.

La tercera vez ocurrió días después, otra vez mientras entrenaban. Mikasa no sacó el tema al día siguiente, se limitó a colocarse frente a él y a esperar a que dijese qué harían ese día. Levi no sabía exactamente qué significaba eso, pero sabía que no le estaba rechazando, aunque tampoco le estaba invitando a continuar.

Su entrenamiento se volvió más físico que antes, más incontrolado y más pasional por parte de ambos. Levi comprendió en ese tercer beso que estaba enamorado de ella, que por eso no le importaba exponerse a Mikasa de la forma en la que lo hacía. Por eso en aquella tercera ocasión no hizo falta buscar una excusa para acabar extremadamente juntos. Se limitó a terminar el entrenamiento y, mientras ella guardaba su equipo, Levi fue con paso seguro hacia ella, cogió la bufanda con seguridad y, con un suave tirón, hizo que sus labios se encontrasen. No se limitó a posar sus labios en los de ella, sino que abrió su boca para dejar paso a su lengua y lamer sus labios con lentitud.

Mikasa no se alejó de él, esperó a que el beso se rompiese para separarse de él con un empujón e irse de allí otra vez con paso rápido bajo la atenta mirada de su superior. Como las veces anteriores, ella volvió la vista atrás para encontrarse con sus ojos que brillaban con lo que ella creyó que era deseo. Su cuerpo tembló ante aquella realización y se sintió infinitamente feliz sin saber exactamente por qué. Siempre había esperado y deseado que esa mirada se la dedicase Eren, nadie más, sólo Eren. Sin embargo, era Levi quién se la ofrecía y ella no se sentía con fuerzas para rechazarla.

Levi se quedó solo de nuevo. Solo y deseoso de más. No podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo porque sabía que Mikasa sólo tenía ojos para Eren, pero el hecho de que ella aún no le hubiese rechazado le hacía creer, le hacía ver que tenía una pequeña posibilidad. Y él jamás se había rendido ni retirado sin ofrecer batalla, por lo que esperaría a que ella le diese una respuesta a su comportamiento.

El cuarto beso simplemente llegó. Levi vio la oportunidad que ella le ofrecía y la tomó. No fue en un entrenamiento. Una tarde se encontraron por los pasillos del cuartel y ella aminoró su marcha y le hizo una pregunta. Mikasa se inclinó al hablar y se expuso abiertamente a él. Levi lo sintió como una invitación y la tomó con rapidez antes de contestar. Volvió a pasear su lengua por sus labios, sin deleitarse demasiado en el momento por temor a que alguien los viese. Cuando el contacto se rompió ella no salió huyendo como las veces anteriores, sino que esperó su respuesta. Y, hasta que él no se la dio, ella no se fue.

Mikasa no había podido resistirse a propiciar el beso tras tantos días. Si en los últimos días se había mostrado más animada para ir a entrenar había sido única y exclusivamente por estar con Levi y esperar a que él volviese a besarla. Por eso, ante su falta había salido a buscar aquello que deseaba. Y lo había encontrado, Levi se lo había entregado. Y Mikasa estaba inusualmente feliz por ese hecho.

No entendía cómo era posible que Levi le hiciese sentirse de aquella manera, pero lo hacía. Quizás se debía a que, por primera vez en su vida, alguien la miraba como una mujer y se sentía deseada. No tenía que ir detrás de él en busca de su atención como hacía con Eren. Era Levi quien la había buscado a ella, quien la miraba con deseo sin que ella tuviese que buscarlo. Aunque era mucho más que eso. Eran muchas cosas más que Mikasa no llegaba a entender y que relegaban a Eren a un segundo lugar en algunos aspectos de su vida.

Seguía preocupándose por él. Seguía sintiendo la necesidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo, de anteponer su vida a la de ella y el resto del mundo. Bueno, de casi todo el mundo. Mikasa no pondría a Armin en una situación de peligro simplemente por salvar a Eren, no se lo perdonaría ni ella misma ni Eren; y tampoco se lo haría a Levi, por alguna razón que no podía entender no podría personarse, no se lo haría a él tampoco.

Y en el quinto beso entendió por qué. Mikasa se había mordido el labio inferior al estar a solas con Levi en una habitación, intuyendo lo que iba a ocurrir. Ella había tenido que ir a entregar unos papeles al despacho que Levi compartía con Hanji, pero Zoe no había estado ahí y se había encontrado a solas con él.

Levi al verla frente a su mesa no pudo evitar subirse a ella para poder llegar hasta Mikasa sin perder más tiempo. Sus manos cogieron su rostro y profundizó el beso. Mikasa abrió sus labios y le dejó entrar. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se entrelazaron. Aquel beso fue lento y pausado. Cuando se separaron Mikasa se le quedó observando por varios segundos, como si esperase que él le dijese algo, pero no lo hizo. Levi permaneció en silencio intentando descifrar lo que su mirada le decía. Permanecieron quietos y en silencio demasiado tiempo. La primera en romper el contacto visual fue Mikasa, que se fue del despacho.

En mitad de su confusión Mikasa comprendió que se había enamorado. Al mirar a Eren ya no esperaba que sus ojos verdes mostrasen deseo, tampoco permanecía a su lado con el ferviente anhelo de que él la buscase con la mirada llena de amor. No esperaba nada de eso. Ya no. Quería a Eren, pero no como hasta entonces. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Seguía buscando su compañía y queriendo protegerlo, seguía sintiéndose infinitamente agradecida y se sentía capaz de matar por él. Pero no quería nada más de él, no buscaba su amor, no quería más de lo que ya tenía. Y si él se lo ofreciese ella lo rechazaría.

Y comprendió también que Levi la deseaba, que muy posiblemente estaba esperando el momento oportuno para ofrecerle todo lo que ella alguna vez había querido que Eren le diese.

Al día siguiente le buscó y esperó a que estuviesen a solas para ir hasta él y besarle. Colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas e inclinó su rostro para que él llegase hasta sus labios. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, pero no fue como la vez anterior. No fue un beso pausado. Las manos de Levi apresaron su rostro y la obligó a profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se buscaron y se entrelazaron, sus respiraciones chocaron entre sí y con sus labios apresaron los del otro con la intención de no dejarles escapar.

Cuando se separaron con la respiración completamente acelerada y las mejillas acaloradas, Levi le dedicó una leve sonrisa ladeada y sincera. Su expresión seguía siendo ligeramente hastiada, pero sus ojos brillaban llenos de vida. Y Mikasa le devolvió el gesto, sus labios se curvaron y mostraron una sonrisa más amplia.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente se miraron y Levi finalmente vio en sus ojos aquello que llevaba deseando ver desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cuello, y con delicadeza tiraron de la bufanda roja que dejó a un lado. Mikasa no hizo nada por evitarlo, en ese instante sus sentimientos por Eren quedaban relegados a un segundo plano. Levi no trató a la prenda con desprecio, simplemente la dejó caer a su lado y volvió a besarla.

Y entre besos le susurró un ‘te quiero’ que fue correspondido con avidez.

**Author's Note:**

> Eso fue todo por el momento. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
